Donde esté mi corazón
by Hiraki Oedo
Summary: Hermione es una chica de 16 años que acaba de volver a la vida después de una grave operación de transplante de corazón, esta agrecida x esta nueva oportunidad.Por una de esas casualidades conoce a Draco y enseguida nace una empatía mutua que, al principio, ambos rechazan. Su amor podra superar los obstaculos o los secretos seran mayores? un mundo sin magia


_Esta historia está basada en el libro de Jordi Sierra que lleva el mismo nombre._

DONDE ESTÉ MI CORAZÓN

Justo cuando tropezó, él apareció a su lado.

Fue algo fortuito e inesperado, casi ridículo, porque primero dio un traspié y luego dos pasos intentando mantener el equilibrio. Además, se asustó. Eso hizo que perdiera la verticalidad y, para no caerse de bruces, apoyó una mano en el suelo y acabo cayéndose de espaldas. O sea, que quedó sentada en el suelo, mitad sorprendida, mitad avergonzada.

Lo segundo, evidentemente, por él.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No.

-Dame la mano

¿Qué podía hacer? Se la dio y él tiró de ella con fuerza, devolviéndola al mundo normal. Una vez de pie, ante todo, comprobó su aspecto. Pero de reojo siguió examinándolo. Era un poco más alto que ella, de complexión bastante atlética; la camiseta permitía ver sus brazos y la extensión de sus hombros. El cabello, rubio, daba la impresión de ser a la vez muy suave. Pero sin duda lo que más fascinaba eran sus ojos grises, la nariz y los labios, que formaban una simetría perfecta. Y esos ojos la miraban de una forma muy directa, especial; se dio cuenta en seguida.

En otras circunstancias le habría parecido atractivo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no ha sido más que el susto.

-Ibas distraída

-Pensaba en mis cosas

-Ya…

Se enfrentó a su mirada, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba pálido, casi tan asustado como lo había estado ella en el momento de descubrir que iba a caerse. Sus ojos traslucían medo, y eso confería a su rostro un extraño efecto que la desconcertó aún más.

-No me ha pasado nada, en serio – se vio en la obligación de tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, pues… - vaciló él, como si no supiera qué hacer.

-Gracias

-Vale

-Adiós, hasta luego – se despidió ella, dando por terminado aquel dialogo para desconocidos presidido por los nervios.

Pero mientras se alejaba de él, dejándolo allí quieto, en mitad de la acera, supo que seguía mirándola, y que en sus ojos permanecía aquella luz curiosa, expectante, tan distinta a todas las miradas, incluso tratándose de lo más natural: un admirador.

Una luz llena de sensaciones.

Logró continuar andando sin girar la cabeza. Le costó, pero lo hizo, con un ejército de hormigas recorriendo su espina dorsal y un frío vacío en la boca del estómago.

Después se metió en la panadería, una docena de metros más allá, y suspiro aliviada al sentirse a salvo, aunque no supo de qué.

Escucho la voz de Giny, su mejor, su única amiga verdadera, justo al doblar la esquina que conducía a la calle en la que estaba su casa, oculta desde allí por los árboles del jardín y el pequeño muro.

-¡Hermy!

Se detuvo y, al verla, dejó las dos bolsas en el suelo. Hacía mucho calor, muchísimo, lo que auguraba un verano que se haría insoportable a medida que avanzara más. La urbanización en la que vivían, aunque cercana al pueblo, tenía muchos desniveles y cuestas, así que aprovechó la parada para descansar y agradeció no hacerlo al sol. Las ramas de uno de los frondosos pinos de los señores Ferrer la protegieron mientras Giny trotaba en su dirección. Le envidió su _top _y su minifalda. Ella llevaba una camisa cerrada desde el cuello y unos vaqueros. Todavía le costaba aceptar que nunca podría llevar un escote, un biquini, ni siquiera un traje de baño escotado.

Nunca más.

-¡Caray!- resoplo Giny al llegar junto a ella-. No sabes las ganas que tengo de motorizarme, aunque sólo sea para venir a tu casa.

-¿No dices siempre que esto es más tranquilo que el centro del pueblo?

-Sí, ya, pero…

-¿Vienes a refrescarte? – Le pregunto Hermione, dudosa, al ver que su amiga no llevaba la bolsa con el bañador.

-No, no puedo. Te he visto de lejos y sólo quería preguntarte qué haremos esta noche.

-Vamos al Casino, ¿no?

-Bueno- accedió Giny

-Oye- no esperó ni un momento más; quería contárselo-. ¿Recuerdas al chico del sábado?

-¿El que no paraba de mirarte con cara de éxtasis concentrado y dolor de estomago?

-Sí

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ya te dije que estaba buenísimo.

-Pues acabo de verlo

-¿Ah, sí? – Se quedó en suspenso Giny-. Cuenta, cuenta.

-Nada, que iba por la calle, he tropezado, me he caído…

-¿Qué te has caído?- Se alarmó su amiga, barriéndola con la mirada buscando alguna herida.

-Un buen sentón

-¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza! – Y cerró los ojos- No me digas que él…

-Estaba allí – le confirmó sus sospechas Hermy-. Pero es que además se apareció como por arte de magia, ¿Entiendes?

-Y te ha ayudado a levantarte

-Sí

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – grito emocionada Giny, ignorando el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga- Yo te lo dije ¿Qué tal?

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada? – Su voz se lleno de curiosidad- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es? ¿Te pidió una cita?

-¡Eh, eh, alto! – Extendió sus manos como si fuera a detenerla- Me he caído, estaba allí, me ha ayudado y eso ha sido todo

Giny la miro con sorpresa, para pasar rápidamente a indignación total

-¿Lo has dejado escapar?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Por dios! Mira que eres…

-¡Oye! Hermy ¿Tú crees en las casualidades?

-No sé.

-Pues yo no. Lo dejaste colgado el sábado y estaba esperando su oportunidad

-La ha tenido y no ha dicho nada – refuto con necedad Hermione, mirando divertida las caras que su amiga realizaba.

-Porque es tímido, ya se le notaba. ¿A que estaba nervioso?

-Bastante- reconoció Hermione- se ha asusto casi más que yo al verme en el suelo.

-Normal. ¿Qué quieres? Si le gustas, montas el número, tú no le das pie, y él es tímido…

-Giny…

-Yo no digo nada- se defendió ella- pero ya sabes lo que pienso: que necesitas un poco de vida después de lo de Ron, aunque sea mi hermano del que estamos hablando.

-Bueno, basta ya, ¿no? – se quejó con amargura Hermione.

Giny bajó la cabeza. En su rostro, enmarcado por una abundante melena pelirroja, apareció una sombra de culpabilidad. Su amiga la vio morderse el labio inferior; se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata, algo por otra parte, bastante habitual en ella.

-Vale, lo siento- dijo- te juro que no volveré a mencionarlo…

-No es eso- replico con cansancio Hermy- Es que…- no encontró palabras para explicar lo que sentía, así que acabó suspirando antes de agregar- Bah, déjalo, no me hagas caso. Todavía sigo sensibilizada.

-A veces hablas tan fino- secundó su suspiro Giny levantando la cabeza- ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que estás furiosa además de dolida con el idiota de mi hermano?

Logró hacerla reír, algo bastante difícil en las últimas semanas.

-Bueno, ¿Te vienes o no?

-Te ayudaré a llegar a casa con esto- se ofreció Giny cogiendo las bolsas del suelo- pero tengo que largarme a toda prisa.

-Eh, dame una- protesto Hermione al ver como su amiga no había dejado ninguna para ella.

-Da igual, vamos.

Suspiro resignada. Giny ya le había sacado cinco metros de ventaja calle arriba con todo y bolsas.


End file.
